


“You keep me warm.”

by newbie



Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have settled into domestic bliss in South Downs.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Newbie’s Good Omens Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028619
Kudos: 8





	“You keep me warm.”

“Care for a walk?” Aziraphale said to Crowley who was flipping through a gossip magazine. For the past few months they had been living together in a lovely little cottage in South Downs. 

“Yeah,” Crowley looked up from the couch. Aziraphale laughed at how human they had become since the almost apocalypse.

Aziraphale put on his coat on and wrapped a scarf around the demon’s neck. “Better keep warm, it’s cold out there.”

“I know angel. You always take care of me,” Crowley smiled and opened the door, it was a clear cool winter day.

“You keep me warm,” Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand as the pair walked towards the path. Crowley arched his eyebrow confused by the angel’s words. “Emotionally I mean, I get a warm fuzzy feeling with you. I hope you feel the same,” Aziraphale worried Crowley didn’t feel the same.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley stood in front of the angel. “Of course I feel the same. You’re my best friend. I am so happy to spend my days with you.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale smiled. “I’m so happy to hear that. I’ve been thinking about how human we’ve become and I was worried that maybe you’d want to do other human things. . .” The angel blushed and started walking.

“What? Oh sex? Do you want to have sex?” Crowley was getting flustered.

“No, no, not at all,” Aziraphale’s cheeks reddened even deeper, he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or the idea of having sex. Sex was so messy, he never understood why the humans were so obesessed with it. “I’m very happy cohabitating with you, I like holding hands, and cuddling,” the angel continued.

“Good because that’s what I like too angel,” Crowley added. “I don’t know why humans go so sex crazy. Never tried it myself.”

“I completely understand,” Aziraphale sighed relieved Crowley felt the same way. “I was almost going to give it a try once but never went through with it. In the 30s a young couple propositioned me for a ménage à trois, and I thought what the heck why not give it a go.”

“So what happened?” Crowley was intrigued by the angel’s story. They had known each other for over 6,000 years but had spent more time apart than together so the two of them had plenty of stories to share.

“Well, we got back to their apartment and they started things off. I noticed how messy things were getting so I decided it was not my cup of tea and politely excused myself.” Aziraphale finished his story with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” Crowley stopped in front of the pond down the lane from their cottage. “Tempting is a big thing for demon’s but I could never bring myself to have sex with a human so instead I’d tempt them to do it with each other. Oh look there’s a few ducks on the pond,” he pointed at the pair.

"How lovely," Aziraphale smiled. "It looks like it's going to snow. Why don't we go back to the cottage and have a nice cup Coco."

"Sounds lovely angel," Crowley turned towards the cottage. "I picked up those biscuits you love at the market," he added taking hold of the angel's hand again.

"Oh," Aziraphale was smiling from ear to ear. "You're too kind to me. Oh and we could make a fire and I could read a bit to you."

"Perfect," Crowley added. The demon listened to his angel talk about what he should read, and then what they should eat for dinner, all the while Crowley couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to get to spend every day with his best friend.


End file.
